


you put the spike in my heart

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard asks the eternal question: <i>"Will you still love me if I get turned into a vampire?  Or would you stake me through the heart?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you put the spike in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written for my [prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/194271.html).
> 
> Prompt of _Bert/Gerard, sunglasses_ for turlough.
> 
> Title from _Vampires Will Never Hurt You_ by My Chemical Romance.

"Bert, Bert, Bert, Bert."

Bert turned his head toward Gerard's insistent voice, cracked his eyes open and peered into the dark. It was _dark_ , but that was the point of sunglasses. "What?" he croaked. His head was killing him, pounding out a throbbing rhythm in time with his heartbeat.

"Will you still love me if I get turned into a vampire? Or would you stake me through the heart?"

He could barely see the mournful look on Gerard's face at the thought of being staked through the heart.

"Who says I love you now?" Bert sneezed and _"Motherfuck!"_ as he hit his head on the... _ceiling_? "What the fuck? Where are we?" He touched the 'ceiling' that was inches away from his nose, feeling thin cloth stretched over wood.

"We're under the bed," Gerard explained.

Bert paused to absorb that, but it was difficult when he was hung over. But that explained the dust and the squished feeling. He started to sweat, feeling trapped and a little claustrophobic. He hesitated to ask, because it was usually a bad idea, but—"Why?"

Gerard squirmed backwards, wriggling out from under the bed. Bert could see him, lying on his side in a pool of light, big-ass sunglasses covering half of his face. Gerard stretched like a cat and made a satisfied little sound that got Bert's dick interested, fast.

"I think..." Gerard screwed his face up in a way that Bert would never, ever admit was adorable. "I think that we were checking to see if it was a good place to hide from the the zombie horde."

Bert closed his eyes, memories of last night flashing through his muddled brain, too fast for him to make much sense of them. The taste of beer and cheap vodka, the sound of Iero giggling like a kid hyped on crack, the smell of sweaty, rank guys pressed close into a motel room, cheering on...something. A game? A bet? A dare? He had no fucking clue anymore.

"And what did we fucking decide?" he asked as he started to carefully slide out, managing to whack this head on the wood frame twice. Gerard had crawled off, giving Bert room to lie in the pool of sunlight, squinting and thankful for his sunglasses. "Sunlight is such a bad fucking idea."

"I don't remember. I think I passed out before we came to a clear consensus on the subject." Gerard said, taking off his sunglasses and pawing through the wreckage on the coffee table. "I need a motherfucking cigarette and another beer, because what I mostly remember is waking up in the middle of the night and hearing Toro getting some on the bed above us."

"Ew, fuck, you're disgusting." Bert had vague memories of squeaking and loud moans, but he'd thought that had been Gerard.

"Me? Oh, fuck you. It wasn't me begging for more of Toro's big cock." He glared at Bert, eye makeup smeared across his face. He looked like a demented raccoon.

"You sure?" Bert ducked the beer can that Gerard threw at him. "Maybe not last night..."

"Fuck. You." Gerard found a crumpled pack that had a mostly smokable cigarette in it and lit up. "Sunlight is totally a bad idea. Especially if you're a vampire."

Bert blinked. Gerard could be a random motherfucker. "Yeah," he agreed.

"So, would you?" Gerard leaned back against the couch, pursed his lips and sucked in his cheeks, blowing out a pretty impressive smoke ring. The way he looked, with his cheeks hollowed and lips rounded, reminded Bert forcefully of what Gerard looked like when he was on his knees blowing Bert.

"Would I what?" he echoed distractedly. Fuck your mouth? Hell, yes.

Gerard made an annoyed sound and stubbed out his cigarette. "Would you still love me if I were a vampire?"

Bert found a half empty beer that didn't look like anyone had spit into it. Taking a swig, he looked at Gerard steadily. "I'd stake you through your black, vampiric heart in an instant."

Gerard gasped and looked forlorn. "But I thought you loved me. At least, that's what you tell me when I blow you." He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up even more crazily that normal.

"You got a hot mouth, baby, but I'd still stake you if you were a vampire."

Gerard sniffled theatrically. "And if I used my oh so hot mouth to blow you?"

"I'd come, then I'd stake you right through the heart." At Gerard's sad look, he added, "With love, of course."

-fin-


End file.
